SHIAWASE ATTACK
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Un One Shot Lemon de Luffy y Nami, algo soso, pero espero les agrade.


**SHIAWASE ATTACK**

Un nuevo One Shot de One Piece, este contendrá algo de Lemon y pues es un Nami/Luffy.

Nami se dirigía a la cocina del Thousand Sunny, ya hacía un rato que Sanji les había hablado para comer y ella esperaba que Luffy no hubiese acabado con todo, pero al llegar a la cocina, escucho una especie de discusión extraña.

¡Anden chicos, para que seguir con eso! ¡Si ya saben que yo soy el único que ha estado a punto de vencerlo!- dijo Ussop sonriendo..

Je, eso es por que no viste nuestro pequeño combate hace tiempo, la verdad es que de no haber sido por Nami, el pobre de nuestro capitán estaría tres metros bajo tierra- dijo Zoro con calma, Sanji solo bufó.

Bah, como si fueras la gran cosa, yo podría ganar con los ojos cerrados... ¡Nami san! ¡Que bueno que llegas!- dijo Sanji sonriendo mientras que Nami entraba.

Hola, ¿De que hablaban?- dijo Nami sentándose.

Bah, solo hablaban de las pequeñas rencillas que han tenido con Luffy nichan, y de quien de ellos hubiera sido capaz de tumbarlo al menos- dijo Franky con calma, Nami le miro extrañada.

¿Qué acaso a Luffy no le molesta que platiquen sobre eso?- dijo Nami, pero vio que Luffy andaba muy entretenido atacando sin piedad un trozo de carne.

¡Nop, en lo absoluto! ¡De todos modos ninguno de ellos podría tumbarme!- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Je, no seas engreído Luffy, recuerda que YO si estuve a punto de vencerte- dijo Ussop con mucha calma.

Además, si te tuvieras que enfrentar en mi contra, te aseguro que no podrías hacer nada- dijo Sanji con calma, Nami solo suspiro cansada.

Tranquila Nami, ya sabes que esto no pasa de más, aunque la verdad, yo no me creo capaz de derrotar a Luffy si llegase el caso- dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

¡Ah! ¡Robin chan! ¡Una doncella como tú y Nami san no deberian jamás de enfrentarse a ningun problema de ese tipo!- dijo Sanji con una sonrisa.

Bah, de todos modos, ellas no podrían vencer a Luffy- dijo Zoro con calma. Nami entonces frunció el ceño.

Anda Zoro, no las molestes, es cierto que jamás podrían con Luffy nichan, pero tampoco es para decirlo de esa manera- dijo Franky con calma, Nami solo gruño entonces mientras que empezaba a comer.

Hey Nami, no les hagas caso, ya sabes que a tí... y a Robin jamás les haría nada- dijo Luffy sonriendo, Nami entonces se sorprendio un poco y aunque estaba algo molesta, una pequeña idea se le paso por la cabeza, por lo que sonrío con malicia, una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para Robin.

"¿Qué estara tramando?"- pensó Robin con una sonrisa.

Mas tarde.

Luffy se encontraba paseando alegremente por la cubierta del Sunny, en eso Nami se le acerca, Luffy voltea a verla e iba a saludarla... hasta que noto que ella le miraba muy seriamente.

Ha, Nami, ¿Pasa algo?- dijo Luffy con calma.

Bueno Luffy... eh estado pensando en todo lo que dijeron en la comida y pues... -dijo Nami con calma, pero Luffy le interrumpio.

¡Anda si era eso! ¡Mira que solo era un juego!- dijo Luffy alegre, Nami solo frunció el ceño, por lo que Luffy dejo de reir.

Pues Juego o no, la verdad es que yo sé que soy capaz de derrotarte y ponerte a mi total sumisión si quisiera- dijo Nami molesta, Luffy solo le miro extrañado, pero Nami le sonrío entonces -Y si no me crees, ve esta noche al cuarto de baño... solo y no le digas a nadie si no deseas sufrir mi ira- dijo Nami, Luffy solo tragó saliva.

S... si, no hay problema- dijo Luffy asustado, Nami entonces le sonrió con dulzura.

Bien, te vere esta noche- dijo Nami mientras que Luffy solo se quedaba desconcertado.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le pasa?- pensó Luffy.

la tarde paso, Luffy estaba aun extrañado por la actitud de Nami y pensaba que no había sido para tanto, además, fue Zoro el que la subestimo y no él.

Penso en hablarlo con Sanji, pero recordo lo dicho por Nami, así que ni siquiera podría preguntarle nada a Robin, que pese a ser mas discreta que cualquier otro en él barco, tal vez le diria algo a Nami, y el no quería pagar las conscecuencias de nada.

Ya en la noche.

¿Hola? ¿Nami? Ya estoy aquí- dijo Luffy mientras que entraba al enorme cuarto de baño.

¿Luffy? ¡Ah, espera un momento!- se escucho la voz de Nami, Luffy solo camino un poco... quedandose paralizado al ver a Nami cubierta solo con una larga toalla, su cabello estaba humedo al igual que su piel.

¡Nami! ¡No, no fue mi intencion, si te estabas bañando me lo hubieras dicho!- dijo Luffy sonrojado... aunque en ningun momento se cubrió los ojos o volteo la vista, Nami solo le sonrío.

Tranquilo Luffy, como si no fuera la primera vez que me vez bañandome... ¿O es que acaso ya olvidaste Alabasta?- dijo Nami con sensualidad, Luffy solo tragó saliva.

¡Na... Nami! ¿Q... qué te pasa?- dijo Luffy asustado, Nami entonces le ronroneo levemente mientras que colocaba sus manos alrededor de la toalla.

¿Recuerdas esto? ¡Shiawase punch!- dijo Nami dejando caer la toalla... Luffy dejo caer un chorro de sangre por su nariz, pero logro por un acto de voluntad, mantenerse de pie, algo bastante difícil con Nami posando totalmente desnuda enfrente de él.

¡Nami! ¡Tapate!- dijo Luffy mientrasque usaba una mano para contener su hemorragía nasal... sin dejar de mirarla con cierta fascinacion.

Vaya... mira que pensé que te desmayarias como la última vez... aunque noto que al menos te "levanto" el animo- dijo Nami con una sonrisa maliciosa, Luffy entonces se percato de que la mirada de Nami se dirigía a su entrepierna... notando el bulto que se le había formado.

¡Ah! ¡Eso no me había pasado!- dijo Luffy asombrado, Nami le miro con extrañeza, pero entonces sonrió, y antes de que Luffy lo notara, ya estaba a su lado -¿Q... qué... haces?- dijo Luffy con sorpresa al notar que Nami empezaba a acariciar su pecho (el de Luffy) y se apegaba a él.

Te dije... que yo tengo la capacidad de ponerte a mi sumision total... Luffy, así que calla y solo siente- dijo Nami, Luffy pensó en decirle algo para que se detuviera... pero las palabras murieron en sus labios al notar que Nami frotaba su cuerpo desnudo contra él.

Luffy solo exalo un suspiro cuando Nami desabrocho con lentitud su chaleco rojo y lo dejo caer al piso de madera... y gimio levemente cuando las manos de ella bajaron a su pantalon y desabrochando levemente el broche y entraron por su ropa, Luffy se asusto un poco, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un placer enorme al notar que Nami frotaba levemente su miembro con sus manos.

Entonces Luffy... ¿Deseas que me detenga?- dijo Nami con una sonrisa maliciosa, Luffy solo gimio de nueva cuenta.

N... no... por... por favor- dijo Luffy de manera suplicante, Nami sonrió con una cierta ternura.

Es tu primera vez, ¿Verdad?- dijo Nami, Luffy asintió con algo de pena, por lo que Nami entonces le miro con ternura... y algo de remordimiento.

"¿Pero que estoy haciendo? ¡Es como abusar de un niño! Es cierto que me atrae Luffy pero... No esta bien, no de esta manera"- pensó Nami mientras que se detenia ante la mirada extrañada de Luffy, Nami solo bajo la vista.

¿Nami? ¿Que pasa?- dijo Luffy desconcertado.

Lo siento... no debi... pero... no sé por que lo hice- dijo Nami mientras que retrocedía y sujetaba la toalla -Luffy... perdoname, yo... -dijo Nami pero callo al sentir como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura.

Calla, no digas nada, la verdad... es que yo deseaba algo así desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa sensual, Nami le miro asombrada.

Luffy... ¿Eres tu? ¿O acaso Sanji se disfrazo de tí?- dijo Nami, Luffy sonrió.

Bueno... solo hay una manera de comprobarlo- dijo Luffy mientras que la atraía a él y antes de que Nami reaccionara, Luffy le planto un beso un que la dejo desconcertada -¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?- dijo Luffy.

Bueno, tal vez necesite más "pruebas"- dijo Nami mientras que sujetaba a Luffy y le plantaba un gran beso.

ambos se separaron para poder respirar, entonces se sonrieron mutuamente.

Sabes Nami, por que no continuas con lo que empezaste, quiero ver si de verdad puedes someterme- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

Bueno, aunque te advierto que mi "Shiwase Attack" es bastante fuerte, ¿Deseas arriesgarte?- dijo Nai con sensualidad.

Je, si la vida esta llena de riesgos, es lo mejor de ella- dijo Luffy.

Nami entonces se le acerco y volvió a besarlo, Luffy se dejo llevar por las caricias que Nami le propinaba, y unos instantes después, ya le había despojado de los pantalones y sus boxer (que por cierto tenian un gracioso estampado de conejos), por lo que ahora Luffy estaba totalmente desnudo, Nami sonrió al ver que Luffy estaba algo sonrojado.

Hey, tranquilo, tal vez no lo paresca, pero esta es también mi primera vez- dijo Nami, Luffy le miro con sorpresa.

¿En serio?- preguntó Luffy.

En serio, aunque Nojiko me dio algunos consejos para tratar a los hombres... y pues siempre me han funcionado- dijo Nami mientras que volvia a las caricias, Luffy gimio al sentir las manos de Nami recorrerle el cuerpo, pese a ello, Nami aumento la velocidad de sus caricias.

¡Na... Nami! ¡Es... genial!- dijo Luffy, Nami solo le miro.

Y aun no hemos llegado a la mejor parte- dijo Nami con malicia mientras que se montaba encima de él, Luffy entonces le miro expectante -Me imagino que al menos sabes que es lo que pasara ahora.

S... si, Ace me comentaba algo... aunque jamás pensé que llegaria a ser de esta manera- dijo Luffy sudando, Nami le miro.

¿De que manera?- dijo Nami, entonces Luffy se semiincorporo mientras que le sujetaba los hombros.

Tan perfecta- dijo Luffy, Nami se sonrojo al sentir que el empezaba a acariciar su cuerpo... y que para ser un novato no lo hacia tan mal.

Luffy beso su cuello y recorrio sus hombros bajando a sus senos con pequeños besos, Nami gimio entonces, Luffy continuo con las caricias provocando algunos gemidos más de Nami, hasta que ella le sujeto el rostro.

Luffy... ya es hora- dijo Nami, Luffy sintió algo de nerviosismo entonces, pero Nami le sonrío -Tranquilo, ya veras que todo saldra bien.

Y entonces Nami se poso de nueva cuenta sobre su miembro, Luffy se sentía aun muy nervioso... hasta que ocurrio la penetración, Nami emitio un gemido al igual que Luffy, entonces ella empezó a moverse sobre de él cabalgandolo, Luffy estaba extasiado, era su primera vez con una chica... y agradecía que esa chica fuera Nami... ya que aunque no lo hubiese admitido antes, él se había sentido atraido por ella desde el primer momento en que la vió.

Nami se encontraba exitada, ya desde hacía tiempo que las hormonas le jugaban pasadas con respecto a Luffy, por lo que ella había terminado aceptando que le atraía fisicamente... hasat ese día... ella sentía ahora que en realidad lo necesitaba y no podría vivir sin él, si, debía admitirlo, le amaba profundamente.

¡Luffy!- gritó Nami mientras que llegaba al climax, Luffy no dijo nada, solo exalo un fuerte gemido al momento de alcanzar el orgasmo. Nami entonces cayo exahusta sobre él, Luffy entonces le abrazo.

¿Sabes Nami? Eso fue genial- dijo Luffy algo agitado, Nami sonrió.

Y que lo digas- dijo Nami mientras que apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Afuera.

Vaya, eso era algo que no me imaginaba- dijo Robin mientras que agradecia que sus habilidades no solo le sirvieran para pelear.

¿Que pasa? ¿Por que sigues despierta?- dijo Zoro que se dirigía a la cocina por un cafe, ya que era su turno de hacer guardía. Robin solo le sonrió.

No es nada, solo me entere de que hay alguien que siempre podrá controlar al capitán- dijo Robin, Zoro frunció el ceño.

¿Y quien es?- preguntó Zoro.

Es un gran secreto- dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

FIN.

Pensaba poner esta historia el 14 de febrero, pero por fuerza mayor la tengo que poner apenas, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, es mi segundo lemon en esta pagina y mi primer Lemon de esta pareja, espero no haber quedado demasiado soso, ya que los lemons no son mi fuerte, en fin, suerte a todos y ¡Arriba el Nami/Luffy!

Gabe Logan


End file.
